<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Only You. Only Me. Only Us. by orphan_account</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23744077">Only You. Only Me. Only Us.</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account'>orphan_account</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>NCT</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bad Ending, Cheating, Like wow this is dark, M/M, Obsessive Relationship, nothing light here, slightly explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 15:13:25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,678</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23744077</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Mark loves Donghyuck, more than anything in this world. And he'll be damned if someone tries to take that from him.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Mark Lee</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>49</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Only You. Only Me. Only Us.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This was written in like an hour and is a mess and not beta'd.<br/>For the loml Phos, from your Azu</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He couldn't believe his eyes, he came home early ready to surprise the love of his life with a valentine's present, but all he found was his phone on the counter while Donghyuck took a shower. He didn't mean to pry, trusting him since day one, he just picked it up and it recognized his fingerprint as they put each other's in their phones as a joke. But what he saw made him almost drop the phone, gasp for air, and start sobbing. But he just stood there, staring at it.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The image of his fiancé's nudes being sent to his best friend will always be burned into the back of his eyelids. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He heard the faucet shut off, so grabbed his keys and silently headed out back to his car, prepared to act like everything was fine. He sat there for a while, not moving, not breathing, not thinking. He knew it was in shock, and that he needed to snap out of it so Hyuck doesn't know what he saw. He couldn't confront him, he reasoned with himself that it was too soon and his emotions would be too high. But as he felt bits and pieces of his heart chip away with every passing moment, he started the car and drove off, planning to return at his normal time.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">But he didn't, he just kept driving, turn after turn. He was sure he had been going in circles for the past hour, but he didn't care. He needed to calm down so he doesn't do anything he would regret, ignoring the first, then the second, then all the other calls Hyuck began leaving on his voicemail. He picked up on the 5th time, placing his fakest voice on that he could.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"What the fuck Mark, where are you and why haven't you been picking up my calls?" The voice on the other line questioned in panic. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"I'm sorry babe, I lost track of time at the office and forgot to turn my sound back on. I'll be home in 5 okay?" He said, voice dripping with sweetness, a mask built upon how he usually acted towards his soon-to-be husband. He needed to head back, he decided, and just ignore it. It had to be some sort of misunderstanding, right? He couldn't have done that, sent to Mark's own best friend of all people. So he made the final turn towards their apartment, planning on how to get this out of his head. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He pulled into the driveway, took a deep breath, and began to walk in. He unlocked the door, noticing the slight shake in his hand, and entered. He put on a sheepish smile, and gave an apology to his boyfriend, wrapping him in a hug and placing a kiss on his head. Going though the motions, he started talking about his day, omitting the part where he came home early. He went to bed that night with doubts in his mind on what he saw, and finally decided he was just imagining things. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">It wasn't until a few days later, when he heard Donghyuck get up in the middle of the night and leave the house did he understand what was really going on.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">And it was that same night did he decide he wasn't going to let it happen.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">--</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"Hey babe, are we still on for tonight?" Donghyuck's voice sounding muffled and far away over the phone.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"Of course babe, I wouldn't miss it for the world." Mark responded, feeling the distance between them that had been growing since that day he saw the texts. "I'm almost off my break, I'll text you when I'm home, okay?" He finished after glancing at his watch.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"Mhm, okay babe I gotta go, bye" Donghyuck rushed out, hanging up before Mark could even respond.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Mark felt his breathing shallow, he suddenly heard his heartbeat pumping in his ears, and he couldn't focus on anything but one thought.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <em>
    <span class="s2">I'm not letting him go</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Later that afternoon, Mark left work and went home to prepare for the date that night. He put on his best button up that he knew Donghyuck liked and adjusted his watch, glancing down at the ring that sat on his finger, the ring symbolizing a promise to marry, a promise to begin their life journey together. It took everything in him to not take it off, to not throw it away. He knew he had to act normal for it all to work out, for his plan to keep Donghyuck from going any further with it. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Mark sent a quick text saying he was leaving for the restaurant, and he slid into his car and out of the driveway.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The reservation, set for 7 pm, soon ran into 7:30, and then into 8. He tried calling Donghyuck one last time, only to hear his voicemail. As Mark began to stand up, attempting not to cry, he heard someone say his name.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"Mark, I'm so sorry." He heard before looking up to see Donghyuck's face, looking as beautiful as ever, but with a grave look on his face.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"Why. Why were you an hour late." Mark asked, no emotion in his tone. He felt his fists clench up, his nails digging into his palms. He refused to look at his face, opting to look past him as people looked up at them.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Donghyuck looked up at him "I'm sorry baby, I lost track of time getting ready an-" </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"Getting ready? But you weren't home when I was there. So where were you getting ready?" Mark asked, voice slowly raising his voice at the end. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"I was at Jen- Jaemin's, I wanted to dress up and it be a surprise." Donghyuck stuttered out.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"You were at who's place? Repeat that again?" Mark demanded.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"Jaemins. I swear." He replied.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"Ok. Well the reservation was for one hour, so you'll have to eat somewhere else. I'm leaving." Mark said, turning on his heel and walking out smoothly, a strong juxtaposition of what he was feeling inside. His heart was a crashing wave, his mind a jumbled mess. But he couldn't let him see how effected he was by it, or it'll ruin his whole plan.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">That night when he laid in bed, he laid facing away from Donghyuck, something that had been happening a lot recently. Things weren't the same anymore, the tension between them getting so bad that he felt like he couldn't breathe. But he spoke anyways.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"We should go on a road trip." Mark mummered at the wall. "Like we did that first time. Go to the mountains for a weekend and reconnect." </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"That sounds nice. When do you wanna do it?" Donghyuck responded to his back. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"Tomorrow. We're both off on the weekends now, and the sooner the better." Mark said, breathing becoming quick as he anticipated the other's answer.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"I have plans. What about n-" </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"Well cancel them. You know we need this." Mark interrupted, attempting to calm his tone before it blew into an argument. He couldn't let his anger out, not yet.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"Okay...I'm sorry." Donghyuck whispered.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"It's fine." Mark said curtly, before closing his eyes to sleep.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">That next morning, they packed a few things, and started off on the road. Mark behind the wheel, and Donghyuck next to him. Mark always drove, which gave him the right amount of control he needed. After about an hour, he started his plan.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"Hey babe, can you reach into the glove box and pull out the papers in there? I was looking for our registration papers and I couldn't find them, we need them for the campsite." Mark said, gesturing towards the glove box. Donghyuck opened it up and pulled out the stack of papers, opening the first one before gasping.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Laying there were screenshots of his conversation, nudes included.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"I know what you've been doing." Mark said, not taking his eyes off the road.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"Mark, baby, I can explain."</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"Then do it."</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"I just was, I was only-"</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"Only what? Sending nudes to my best friend? Were you sleeping with him too? I know that's who you were with before our date." Mark said, voice increasing in intensity.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"I wasn't sleeping with him" He snapped back, but his voice faltered on the last word, sending alarms ringing in Mark's head.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"So you weren't sleeping with HIM? Then who the fuck were you sleeping with?" Mark pressed, putting his foot more on the gas pedal, slowly increasing their speed.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"I- no one Mark I wasn't sleeping with anyone." </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"Then why did you send nudes to him?" He glanced down at the speedometer, they were going 78.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"It was a mistake, I swear to god." Donghyuck cried out.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"Look through the other papers, tell me how you made a mistake seven times. Tell me why he said you would meet up before our date. Tell me why my best friend is talking about having his mouth ar-"</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"OKAY. I slept with him once, I've just been so stressed and unhappy. I'm so sorry. Mark please let's go home." Donghyuck begged, tears falling out of his eyes.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"We aren't going anywhere." Mark said, speed reaching almost 90 as they approached winding roads.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"Mark what the fuck slow down, Mark let's talk this out okay I won't do it again just please slow down."</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"No. I'm not giving you another chance. Only I can have you. Not my best friend, not anyone else, just me. And If you don't want me, then I'll just have to get rid of you." Mark said, a wicked smile appearing on his face, a laugh bubbling in his throat.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"Oh my god Mark please don't do this, I'm not worth it, please don't hurt us."</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"Hurt? Oh baby. I'm not going to hurt us. I'm going to kill us." Mark laughed out, turning to grab Donghyuck's face to pull him into a kiss as their car hit the side of a hill, everything turning dark. 

But at least he was with the love of his life.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>